oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Oneness
Oneness (ワンネス, Wan'nesu) is an ability utilized by the inhabitants of Yanagi Island. It is the power for one to manipulate the elements of nature around the user, linking their own physical movements to make those aspects move about as they please. According to Kurama, when he first observed the ability being used, notes that it is an ability most likely born from , with this perhaps being some extremely tempered form of . It is their island's heavily guarded secret, for outsiders are normally not allowed to step foot onto the island, and those who attempt to enter within the island's waters are usually capsized before ever getting close; due to the guardians that prevent them from entering. Overview Kurama notes that it is an ability that is very closely linked with . From a young age, the villagers are taught to revere nature, and are even put through a coming-of-age ceremony where they must survive in the island's uninhabited wilderness for a full month, living off the land without any outside support. They learn to see themselves as extensions of nature itself, agents of the world that must work together with the land for mutual survival. Based on Kurama's hypothesis, it may be possible that their will itself transforms and manages to unite with nature on some grand scale, but requires a lack of personal ego and an openness to accept nature as it is without imposing one's own tendencies onto the world. As the village's leader explained, only a heart entirely devoted to living for the world and living for nature can use the ability. Kurama ventured to guess that this is perhaps linked to the intense concentration and calmness needed for advanced forms of Kenbunshoku Haki, and that the Oneness ability is achieved by syncing one's heart and will to the elements of nature around them, such as the currents of the ocean, the rigidity of the earth, the heat of the sun's rays, and the breezes of the wind. When one is able to invoke the Oneness, they can alter and manipulate the elements of nature around them. They can control ocean currents within their scope of perception, shape the ground beneath them, even ignite flames in their hands from the heat of the sun overhead. Nature itself seems to follow the body's movements no different than how the body itself follows one's mind and thoughts. The island natives believe very heavily in the notion of martial arts, believing that the movement of their body must fit with the element they are working together with, and so, each element of nature has a designated form of martial art technique that is taught in order to maximize one's use of Oneness. Beyond that of Kurama himself, being considered the only outsider to have actually stepped foot on the island and lived to talk about it, even forming a sort of friendship with the island's leader, none others would know about the Oneness ability outside of the island. Of course, while nobody ever really leaves Yanagi Island, there have been a handful that have decided to set sail, against the wishes of their people. Methods Oneness with the Ocean Oneness with the Earth Oneness with the Wind Oneness with the Sun Hidden Arts Behind the Scenes This concept was inspired by the bending arts in the western animation series, Avatar: The Last Airbender.